


Седьмое небо

by Kitsune_Sun, WTF BUCK-TICK 2021 (fandom_BUCK_TICK)



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Sun/pseuds/Kitsune_Sun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/WTF%20BUCK-TICK%202021
Summary: – Я поцеловал тебя. Сегодня.
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Седьмое небо

За окном автобуса проплывали пейзажи междугородней трассы, к финалу полутора месяцев сливаясь в сознании единую бесконечную дорогу из полей, гор, лесов, домиков поодаль, что по мере приближения к пригородам теснились все ближе и ближе к дороге.  
Хисаши сморгнул, стряхивая дрему с ресниц. Где-то к середине тура «Seventh Heaven» у него появилась проблема. Проблема сидела рядом и дремала, откинув голову на подголовник кресла, и голову качало на поворотах, будто А-чан что-то отрицал упрямо во сне.  
Тонкий запах его парфюма едва касался ноздрей Хисаши, но так явственно звучал чистой нотой в какофонии запахов видавшего виды автобуса. С некоторых пор запах Сакураевского парфюма то и дело доносился до Имаи: в торговых центрах, автобусах, метро, и Хисаши оборачивался, невольно ища глазами А-чана. Кажется, это было еще до тура... Ему было трудно сосредоточиться и отследить, когда все это началось. Когда все изменилось.  
Он отматывал события в обратном порядке, пытаясь уловить, как ускользающую мысль, как тающий после пробуждения сон, тот момент, когда близость Сакураи стала такой желанной и непереносимой одновременно.  
Атсуши качнуло на повороте, и он на миг привалился к Имаи, обжигая плечо невольным, но таким острым прикосновением. Хисаши сглотнул, радуясь про себя, что они все слишком вымотаны сейчас, чтобы привычное полувозбуждение рядом с А-чаном снова перешло в твердый стояк от этого нечаянного контакта. Когда он стал реагировать на Сакураи – _так_?  
На одной из первых совместных фотосессий, где-то между первым альбомом, в котором они впервые стали использовать лирику А-чана в песнях, и «Sevehth Heaven», Хисаши лежал на коленях А-чана, затылком откинувшись ему на грудь, и по приколу изображал, что уснул, пока настраивали свет. И валялся рядом с ним на газоне под деревом, распив на двоих одну бутылку пива... И бутылка пива была просто бутылкой пива, а не какой-нибудь – непрямой поцелуй.  
И все было просто и правильно, а фансервис оставался всего лишь «фишкой» для продвижения, и играть в это было прикольно и весело, эпатируя публику. Но они все еще оставались друзьями, и сложнее всего было не ржать, когда, примеряясь к роли, Атсуши «клеил» его.  
Когда все стало сложно? Так сложно, что вторую половину тура Хисаши провел в хроническом полувозбуждении и напряге от близости А-чана.  
Первые концерты Хисаши волновало только, чтобы Сакураи не лез под рабочую руку, устраивая фансервис и эротический свой перфоманс. Имела значение только разметка, а так, Хисаши просто играл роль пилона для горячих импровизаций Сакураи...  
Вот с «пилоном» что-то пошло не так.  
Даже если сам Сакураи и не осознавал этого, сцена меняла его. А-чан буквально заряжался энергией зала, вбирал ее в себя и тут же щедро возвращал обратно, но уже трансформированной горячим его «любите меня» и магнетизмом животной сексуальности. Проблема была в том, что когда А-чан работал с ним, то Имаи становился последним волнорезом на пути этого, сфокусированного на нем, потока. Потока невероятной силы, размывающего устои, самоопределение, моральные принципы, ориентацию...  
И к концу тура Имаи против воли реагировал на А-чана на физиологическом уровне. Все стало совсем плохо в Нагое.  
Хисаши криво ухмыльнулся про себя: «Вот ты молодец. Разложил по полочкам и рационализировал собственную похоть. И теперь, когда ты разъяснил себе, что во всем виновата сценическая энергетика А-чана, непременно полегчает. Ну да, конечно.»  
В этот момент А-чан пошевелился во сне, закидывая руку на соседний подлокотник и частично на локоть Имаи. И Хисаши снова продрало волной томительного желания по позвоночнику, не оставляя надежды на то, что способ «разобрать по полочкам» хоть как-то работает.  
А еще часть проблемы была в том, что как бы ни искрило между ними на сцене, Атсуши Сакураи во время выступления и вне его – это были, по сути, два разных человека. И спящий сейчас рядом Атсуши не нес никакой ответственности за то, каким образом его мощная сценическая энергетика отзывается на согруппнике. В конце концов: а что, собственно, они продают? Если не животную бешеную сексуальную харизму А-чана?  
И не скажешь «прикрути себя на минимум, подходя ко мне», потому что на минимуме это никого не заставит намочить трусики... И потому что А-чану вообще нельзя давать противоречивых указаний: «выложись на все сто» и «сделай фансервис попрохладнее».  
Это так не работает. Не с ним.  
Хисаши терпел свое влечение и неправильную реакцию на Сакураи, успешно пряча стыдное за «покерфейсом», потому что никакого безопасного для группы развития у этой ситуации с его точки зрения не было. И абсолютно все равно, оскорбится ли А-чан до глубины души, «прочитав» чувства Имаи, или немедленно предложит окунуться с головой в омут. И то, и другое обещало проблемы, одни проблемы, просто на выбор: сейчас или позже. Так что Хисаши решил замкнуть все в себе.  
Но все вышло из под контроля на концерте в Нагое: А-чан подошел слишком близко, сорвав разметку, и Имаи повело на вмиг ослабевших коленях. Ловя равновесие, он рефлекторно сдал на полшага назад и, оступившись, впечатался спиной в грудь А-чана. И тут же сильные горячие руки подхватили, прижимая к себе, помогая устоять на ногах... и ни хрена не помогая, на самом деле. Крестец обожгло жаром чужого паха, шею – вибрирующим дыханием.  
Хисаши опустил глаза на гриф, сосредотачиваясь на собственных пальцах, на тугих струнах под ними...  
Это немного помогло, точнее, помогло немного; но все-таки дало устоять на ногах, когда Атсуши отошел.  
«Разумеется, это был стояк на самого себя», – Имаи было проще думать так. А еще проще – вообще не думать.  
Тур вышел насыщенным, совсем как у больших, непривычно масштабным. Уставали все и здорово, а Хисаши примерно с третьего концерта волновало состояние А-чана, с его привычкой разбираться с нервным и эмоциональным напряжением алкоголем. Но после Нагои Хисаши показалось, что А-чан понял все... не мог не понять, и раз молчит, значит верно оценивает всю неуместность и не нужность побочных эффектов фансервиса и сейчас вернется на прежнюю позицию в полуметре позади и игр в имитацию. И они протянут до конца тура. В бреющем полете и на одном крыле, но дотянут до посадочной полосы без катастроф.  
Но А-чана как будто сорвало. Он больше не оставался позади, эти несколько мгновений объятий во время гитарного соло стали чем-то вроде привычной рутины и повторялись каждое выступление. Дыхание в шею, отчетливое давление сзади, твердые пальцы, осторожно касающиеся боков. Хисаши не оставалось ничего, кроме как расслабиться и пытаться если не получить удовольствие, то хотя бы пережить острую, болезненно-сладкую и жаркую близость Атсуши...  
Потому что они ехали, пили, играли, ехали, пили, играли, на несколько часов вырубаясь в слившихся в одну череду типовых гостиничных номерах. И снова — сумки, автобус, фотовспышки, блиц-интервью в гримерке, автограф-сессии после концерта, обжигающий виски на пустой желудок, духота гостиничного номера и...  
Все по новой на утро. Пару раз Хисаши всерьез казалось, что вот-вот что-то случится и все полетит под откос. Они не вывезут первый «взрослый» промотур на серьезном лейбле: и тогда на них поставят крест, и они снова затеряются в толпе инди-групп и на задворках местечковых клубов.  
Но ничего не случалось. Сакураи через вечер поднимался к себе в номер деревянной походкой с безупречно прямой спиной и глазами, прозрачными от алкоголя, а утром досыпал в автобусе похмелье.  
При выходе на сцену, правда, он исправно включался, и Хисаши, напряженно следивший, как выбывают города из списка турне, потихоньку расслаблялся.  
И махнул рукой на уже неизбежное, смирился со сладкой пыткой: черт с ним. Если Сакураи так проще, то Имаи не сложно ему подыграть. Сладко, мучительно, болезненно, но не сложно.  
Ну... или терпимо и в любом случае лучше, чем устраивать разборки в турне.  
А на финальной и несколько неожиданной вечеринке Хисаши напился вдрызг. В итоге его шатнуло на А-чана и тот, куда более устойчивый к алкоголю, разумеется, подхватил. И от внезапной тесной близости обожгло ярче, чем на сцене, когда все же этого ждешь.  
Неясно, как они выглядели со стороны эти несколько секунд, пока А-чан все-таки не помог Хисаши сесть, но кто-то сбоку пошутил что-то про фансервис. И тогда Имаи выдал неожиданно четко:  
— Не стоит относиться к этому так серьезно.  
И снова выпил, сидя за столом. А потом будто одеревенел и как со стороны смотрел на карнавальную в своем размахе вечеринку вокруг, а на утро не помнил, как попал в свой номер. На обратной дороге домой он мучился чудовищным похмельем, судорожно соображая, что теперь со всем этим делать по возвращению.  
К финалу между ними искрило уже всерьёз, и Хисаши, хоть и старался не подавать виду и никак не реагировать во все эти «лишние» с его точки зрения моменты, но подспудно полагал, что для Сакураи все очевидно так же, как для него самого. Слава богу, они не обсуждали это между собой, не поднимали тему и делали вид, что ничего не происходит. А Хисаши откладывал «на завтра» вопрос, что с этим всем теперь делать. В турне? Ничего. После... Он подумает об этом «после», которое как раз и наступило сейчас. И теперь варилось тоскливо в ватной с похмелья голове.  
Ситуация осложнялась тем, что незадолго до того, как они отправились в тур, А-чан переехал к нему. Что конкретно заставило Атсуши сменить квартиру и попросить прибежища у него, Имаи особенно не волновало. Просто А-чан сказал, что ему надо съехать, и что он найдет себе другую квартиру после тура, а пока… можно, он поживет у Хисаши? И Хисаши согласился, не особо вникая в причины: надо, значит, надо. Хоть и подозревал, что А-чан снова связался с какой-нибудь полусумасшедшей истеричкой, а теперь не знал, куда деваться от влюбленной и настойчивой бабы. Но это не имело ровным счетом никакого значения.  
А теперь Имаи продергивало от одного взгляда Атсуши, и он понятия не имел, как и чем все обернется на общей территории. Отчего Хисаши был полон самых мрачных предчувствий, возвращаясь в Токио под одну крышу с А-чаном…

***

…домой. Домой – это хорошо. Но в туре было слишком много всего: работы, впечатлений, социальных контактов, искрящего напряжения между ними и теперь Хисаши выглядел так, будто ему хотелось только одного – остаться одному, уронить ватное от усталости лицо в прохладу подушки и уснуть. Следовало бы понятливо свалить в свою комнату, но Атсуши чувствовал себя настолько уставшим и одновременно наэлектризованным, что не мог заставить себя даже подняться с пола. Как рухнул, едва войдя в гостиную, так и сидел, пока Имаи бродил, копался в кухонных шкафчиках, достал откуда-то едва початую бутылку виски и выставил на стол.  
Не глядя на Атсуши, он плеснул в бокал на два пальца, выпил, размывая алкоголем вчерашнее похмелье, и сообщил куда-то в сторону:  
– Я в душ и спать.  
«А все, что было в турне, осталось там же», – прозвучало невысказанным. Атсуши долгим внимательным взглядом проводил удаляющуюся спину. Если бы он был чуть-чуть смелее, то пошел бы сейчас в ванную за Имаи, и они бы еще посмотрели, что там осталось в турне, а что вернулось вместе ними домой. Необузданное воображение А-чана тут же откликнулось калейдоскопом порносцен: Хисаши голый и распаренный от горячей воды. Капли на плечах, на тонких потемневших в жаре губах… так бы и поддел языком... Впечатал лопатками в кафель стены и облапал всего...  
А потом все стало мутным и горячим, только яркий, почти физически ощутимый образ, как спускается ниже, берет большой и твердый член в рот...  
А-чан сглотнул и закусил губу, давя невольный стон, почти физически ощущая тяжесть члена во рту, и рука снова опустилась на пах, поглаживая собственный, твердый и ноющий стояк. За полтора месяца бесконтактного секса между ними дрочка стала единственным выходом, способом хоть как-то сбросить напряжение. Атсуши чувствовал сексуальное притяжение, но не понимал до конца, что чувствует сам Имаи, когда вдруг прижимается на сцене, напряженно и тесно: дразнит ли его, мотивирует быть погорячее или действительно...  
За словом «действительно» продолжать думать было страшно. Потому что за «действительно так» была индульгенция на все. А-чан знал, чего хочет сам, и привык добиваться своего и... все портить. Это он тоже о себе знал. Но это ни на что не влияло, когда хотелось так сильно, так больно от невозможности, что единственным способом избавиться от этого наваждения оставалось «взять и сделать».  
Останавливал только страх увидеть холодное недоумение в глазах Имаи. Пусть лучше друзья, чем его глупые порывы изгадят все, сделают его жалким, непристойным, навязчивым в глазах Хисаши и тот, по обыкновению не говоря ни слова, отстранится. Отдалится от А-чана.  
Если бы хватило сил сказать, спросить прямо сразу после концерта в Нагое, но Хисаши сделал вид, что ничего не случилось, а Сакураи не хватило наглости выяснять. Раз уж Хисаши не хочет ничего обсуждать. Вот и оставалось только делать вид, что все в порядке, и сливать избыточное возбуждение в утреннем душе, в закулисном сортире для стаффа, душными ночами под мокрой от пота простыней гостиничного номера: снова, снова и снова представляя себе, как трогает Имаи, как спускается вниз, как берет в рот...  
И каждый раз А-чан успевал кончить раньше, чем фантазия успевала зайти дальше и стать еще более грязной и извращенной. Вот и сейчас, под джинсами расплывалось мокрое пятно, а потемневший скулами А-чан судорожно выравнивал дыхание, когда наконец, Хисаши вышел из душа и, мазнув по устало развалившемуся за низким столом Сакураи слепым, равнодушным взглядом до предела вымотанного человека, прошел в свою комнату и задвинул за собой дверь. И это было хорошо, потому что заметь Имаи сейчас его состояние, Атсуши не знал бы, куда деться от стыда. За тонкой стеной загудел, набирая обороты и разгоняя лопастями душный и горячий токийский воздух вентилятор, давая хоть какое-то подобие облегчения в душной токийской жаре.  
Сакураи стоило бы поступить так же: допить виски, принять душ и пойти спать в свою комнату. Но выйдя из душа и сделав глоток уже теплого виски прямо из горла, Атсуши почему-то прошел не к себе, а в комнату Имаи и сам бы не мог объяснить себе этого порыва. Просто зашел тихо: фонарь тонкими полосками света резал пространство спальни, бросая желтые полосы сквозь неплотно закрытые жалюзи. Сакураи успел подумать о том, что Хисаши жаловался на то, что летом невозможно выспаться, ведь его будил первый солнечный луч, падающий на лицо, и о том, что Имаи непременно бы задернул жалюзи перед сном, но, наверное, слишком устал, чтобы сделать это сегодня. И что, наверное, стоило бы встать и задернуть их для него, но...  
Сакураи сидел на краю футона, будто оцепенев, разглядывал смягченное сном лицо Хисаши и не решался пошевелиться, нарушить интимность украденного момента... Ему редко удавалось насмотреться на Имаи, а когда еще представится возможность пялиться на Хисаши достаточно долго так, чтобы тот не заметил взгляда…  
Но, видимо, даже смутное ощущение пристального внимания пробило тонкое марево болезненного в своей легкости, напоминающего тяжелую полудрему, сна. У Атсуши была секунда или две начиная с того момента, как ресницы Хисаши дрогнули. Может быть, он успел бы встать и выйти – комната крохотная, до двери не больше шага. Может быть, он успел бы придумать какую-то вескую причину своему здесь присутствию. Но Атсуши просто сидел и в каком-то ступоре смотрел, как Имаи открывает глаза. Как едва заметно хмурится, привычно неловко кривит рот в усмешке. А потом берет за руку, сдвигается на футоне и, кивнув на освободившееся рядом место, говорит:  
– Ложись.  
Прикосновение к руке продернуло, почти обожгло и уж точно смешало все мысли. Сакураи подчинился – покорно опускаясь на край футона, осторожничая, чтобы не помешать. Благодарный усталости и дрочке, что член не реагирует на близость Хисаши сейчас – это было бы ужасно неловко.  
Даже когда Имаи пододвигается и притягивает к себе, на себя, накрывая плечи рукой, и внутри становится тепло и сладко, как будто облили кленовым сиропом. И кажется, что уснуть невозможно, а возможно только лежать, замерев, наслаждаясь этой случайной и мимолетной близостью, из под полуопущенных ресниц украдкой изучая профиль Имаи, стремясь продлить и запечатлеть этот момент. Сохранить на завтра, послезавтра и тысячи последующих одиноких ночей, потому что завтра Хисаши проснется и будут все те неловкие и неприятные слова, для которых сегодня они оба слишком устали, но смысл уже ясен им обоим, ясен с последних дней тура и всего жаркого и невозможного между ними, того, что так хочется Сакураи и совсем не нужно Хисаши.  
Завтра Имаи, тщательно подбирая слова, попросит его поскорее найти себе квартиру. И, разумеется, Атсуши не станет с ним спорить. Но сегодня еще можно: лежать на его плече, втягивать ноздрями теплый запах...  
И Сакураи сам не замечает, как под мерное гудение вентилятора проваливается в сон из тех, что уже привычны в последнее время – поцелуи и объятия, солнце светит сквозь соломенно-желтые волосы, Хисаши улыбается, не размыкая губ, щурится и морщит нос, а потом, когда Атсуши его целует, открывает рот, голодно, как галчонок… И кружится голова, и так легко, что хочется смеяться… 

***

Когда Имаи проснулся во второй раз, Атсуши уже не было рядом, только примятый футон хранил слабую память его тела. Хисаши прислушался, надеясь услышать воду в душе, звон ополаскиваемых бокалов, шаги или хотя бы дыхание, но вслушиваясь напряженно в тишину понял, что не слышит никаких признаков присутствия Сакураи в квартире. На всякий случай окликнул тишину:  
– А-чан?  
Тишина отозвалась тишиной. Хисаши запустил пальцы в волосы, загребая ото лба к затылку, и с силой стиснул кулак, дергая себя за пряди. Он помнил все: и бесстыдный половой акт, и кашель А-чана. Лучше не придумаешь, он изнасиловал в рот лучшего друга и по совместительству человека, в которого влюблен. Да, влюблен. Сейчас это было настолько очевидно самому Хисаши, что делать вид, будто дело обстоит как-то иначе, больше не имело смысла.  
Что по поводу произошедшего думал сам Сакурай, оставалось только гадать, но сейчас его не было. И Хисаши дернулся и застонал от мысли, что Сакурай в этот момент на полпути в Фудзиоку. И виноват в этом только он сам.  
Имаи чувствовал, что обманул доверие Атсуши, предложив тому разделить футон, а в итоге набросившись и буквально изнасиловав его. Ну и что, что сам Хисаши проснулся от того, что рука Сакураи сначала гладила по груди, а потом спустилась по животу и ...ниже. Это не имело никакого значения, может, у Атсуши сработал со сна «комплекс семейной жизни», когда начинаешь ласкать партнера, даже не просыпаясь. Он же с ним до того никогда не спал, а А-чан вечно сожительствует с какими-то бабами! Хисаши следовало немедленно встать и выйти, но он... не смог.  
И когда рука Сакураи легла на член, все изменилось. Хисаши запустил пальцы в жесткие волосы А-чана, разворачивая лицом к себе и одновременно второй рукою накрыв пойманную на месте «преступления» ладонь на своем члене. И, глядя в ошеломленные глаза А-чана, выдохнул коротко:  
– Продолжай!  
А потом впился в губы горячим, злым и голодным – таким голодным! – поцелуем. Хисаши отлично помнил, как сквозь возбуждение пробивалась злость на А-чана, который все-таки «достал» его, доигрался, и теперь больше ничего, никогда не будет прежним…  
Отчаянно захотелось закурить. Хисаши глухо застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы и поднялся с футона. Сигареты лежали там, где он их оставил, в гостиной на низком столике, рядом с пустой бутылкой из-под виски. Щелкнул зажигалкой, затягиваясь. Утром он был уверен, что Сакураи специально. Потому что между ними искрило. Потому что такой уж Атсуши человек, что если чего-то хочет, добивается своего. А ведь Имаи так здорово придумал: работа, дистанция, время! И все пройдет.  
Но Атсуши добился своего, и все рухнуло.  
И Хисаши вминался в податливые губы сильно и голодно, и сходил с ума от руки там. внизу; и все мял в пальцах волосы А-чана, а вторая рука легла тому на плечо, цепляясь.  
Потому что вселенная завертелась вокруг Хисаши, набирая разбег, подобно пугающей центрифуге, и Имаи казалось, что если он отпустит плечо А-чана, то его разорвет на куски центробежной силой. Он больше не мучил губы А-чана, а только цеплялся за него, запрокинув голову, и рвано стонал. И когда Атсуши горячими поцелуями начал спускаться вниз по груди, Имаи не выдержал и надавил на плечо и затылок одновременно, помыкая, притягивая туда, где было так нужно. А потом надвинулось темное, жаркое, он просто не соображал, что делает... Вселенная все-таки разорвала его на куски в ошеломляющем оргазме и... когда он пришел в себя, то услышал, как откашливается А-чан, и понял, что все еще держит его волосы и плечо. Мягкий и вымотанный после, Хисаши подтянул Сакураи к себе и нежно поцеловал припухшие губы с привкусом собственной спермы. А потом свинцовая тяжесть разлилась по рукам и ногам, и кажется, проваливаясь в сон, он успел только пробормотать:  
– Мне надо поспать, – все так же прижимаясь к А-чану, и... все.  
Когда Хисаши снова открыл глаза, Сакураи уже не было. Сигарета обожгла пальцы, прогорев почти что до фильтра. Имаи дернулся, скидывая в пепельницу бычок. Проклятье! И то, что в нежности посткоитального поцелуя Атсуши отвечал ему, это... вообще ни о чем. Иногда Сакураи так смотрел на него, что, казалось, скажи Имаи ему спрыгнуть с крыши – спрыгнет. И вообще, может, он тогда еще не осознал...  
А теперь, теперь вообще непонятно, где его искать и что он себе там думает: переживает унижение и предательство кумира или винит во всем себя. Оба варианта были одинаково паршивыми, когда речь шла о Сакураи. И это меньше суток до финала, – с глухим отчаянием констатировал про себя Имаи. Всколыхнулось больное, что они не добьют тур как надо... что... и именно потому. А это конец.  
У них нет сейчас такой возможности, проебывать туры. Что индивидуальный контракт лейбл предложит скорее всего одному Сакураи, потому что у того харизма и бешеная сценическая энергетика. Ну, скептически хмыкнул Хисаши про себя, может еще и ему самому. Но это не точно. Нет, ну так-то он всегда может замутить что-то свое... В конце концов, он фактически сам написал их инди-альбом и... Хисаши вздрогнул, поймав себя на том, что будто всерьез обдумывай распад группы. И сам себя оборвал: «молодец».  
Посмотрел на часы, те показывали начало пятого. Как давно ушел Атсуши – неизвестно. Куда он направился – тоже. Было ясно только одно, что его нужно найти. Главное – найти, а дальше Хисаши собирался действовать по обстоятельствам. Но найти следовало чем скорее, тем лучше. Хисаши снял трубку с базы и набрал «6». На эту цифру у него был забит новый домашний Хошино. В конце концов, была надежда, что Сакураи у него. В сложном механизме Buck-Tick Хиде был тем, кто сглаживает острые углы, гасит конфликты и поддерживает. Почему бы Атсуши не быть там?..  
После четвертого гудка трубку сняли.  
– Привет. Извини, если побеспокоил. Сакураи не у тебя?  
– Нет, – голос Хошино звучал растерянно и он тут же обеспокоенно уточнил: – Что-то случилось?  
Хисаши досадливо поморщился. Когда-нибудь, говоря по телефону, люди смогут не только слышать, но и видеть собеседника, и тогда не придется подбирать слова для ответа, а можно будет просто кивать или смотреть выразительно. Но сейчас он подумал и ответил:  
– Пока ничего. Но мне нужно срочно найти его. И я тебя прошу, обзвони «наши» кабаки и постарайся узнать, где он. А если не получится, то возьми желтые страницы и прозвони все бары, пабы и рюмочные в этом городе. Я пока дома и обзвоню знакомых.  
– Что у вас случилось? – спросил Хиде, Имаи показалось, что даже его голос в трубке нахмурился.  
– Да не знаю я, – огрызнулся он и добавил уже с просьбой: – Но мне нужно его найти...

А положив трубку и листая записную книжку, внезапно осознал, что его социальная жизнь вне Buck-Tick на порядок активнее, чем у Атсуши. Хисаши прикидывал, к кому бы в смешанных чувствах мог поехать А-чан, и вариантов было не так уж и много. Или он просто о многом не знал.  
Подмывало искушение позвонить в Фудзиоку, матери А-чана, но если бы Хисаши и решился бы тревожить мать Сакураи расспросами, то не раньше, чем подал заявление в полицию о пропаже друга. Актуальная девушка? Но в данный момент у А-чана не было девушки, не считать же ту гипотетическую истеричку, от которой он сбежал к Хисаши... А из всех постоянных женщин можно было позвонить разве что Саюри, с которой он уже год как разошелся, но до сих пор бегает зализывать раны и жаловаться на жизнь... Где-то здесь в записной должен быть ее телефон...  
Кнопки попискивают под пальцами. Осторожные – не сеять панику! – вопросы.  
Кояма, Кен... Время шло, записная книжка заканчивалась и становилось ясно, что куда бы ни отправился Атсуши, он отправился туда один. Имаи вздохнул, ставя на базу уже теплую от дозвонов трубку. Оставалось дозвониться до Хидэ, поинтересоваться, удалось ли тому что-либо узнать, и вызвать такси, проехать по тем из их любимых мест, где не было телефона. Прочесать кабаки, не отпуская машину и надеяться, что он все-таки не свалил в Фудзиоку.  
Ну, хотя бы из-за чертового финала завтра.  
Переносные телефоны очень дорогие, и минута разговора по ним стоит как крыло от самолета, но именно в этот момент Хисаши страстно хотелось, чтобы у Сакураи такой был. Впрочем, в предложенных обстоятельствах Атсуши скорее всего оставил бы такой аппарат дома.  
В руке залилась трелью радиотрубка. Звонил Хошино. Никаких новостей, и Хисаши вызвал такси.  
Сакураи обнаружился в третьем пабе, где не было своего телефона. Впрочем, если хочешь выпить там, где бы тебя не нашли, стоит выбирать такие места. Логично.  
Хисаши вошел в прокуренный зал, оставив у входа машину в режиме ожидания, и почти сразу увидел настолько неестественно трезвого А-чана сбоку возле стойки, что становилось очевидно – тот в хламину. Хисаши, едва сдерживая нетерпение, направился к нему.  
– Хиса... ты приехал... – пьяно и обрадовано улыбнулся А-чан. А потом будто тень набежала на красивое лицо, Сакураи нахмурился и спросил виновато: – Ты на меня не сердишься?.. Мы все еще друзья?...  
«Значит, вариант: я все испортил» – оценил ситуацию Имаи, и сердце зашлось болезненной нежностью, как и всегда, когда Атсуши вдруг поворачивался к нему этой стороной – уязвимой и всегда во всем сомневающейся. Хисаши подошел ближе и подтвердил:  
– Друзья. А ты – пьян. И я по-дружески заберу тебя домой.  
Сакураи кивнул, расплываясь в пьяной и дурацкой счастливой улыбке.  
– Хиса...  
– Пойдем уже.  
Сакураи оставил потертые бумажки на столешнице и соскользнул с табурета, едва заметно покачнувшись. И в такси все прижимался бедром и боком к Имаи, будто пробуя новую границу на ширину и прочность.  
А уже дома его настроение поменялось, и Сакураи, смущаясь и страдая, неловко пытался поговорить с Хисаши «об этом», но Имаи подошел к нему вплотную и молча расстегнул три верхние пуговицы на рубашке, потому что «поговорить» – это вообще не его жанр. А потом заткнул А-чана нежным, но уверенным поцелуем. И когда Имаи разделся сам и, облизнув губы, спросил неуверенно:  
– Хочешь?  
Сакураи только поспешно кивнул, словно не веря до конца: Хисаши, вот так, серьезно, для него? Он все правильно понял? Но Имаи положил тяжелую ладонь на затылок, притягивая к себе и целуя так, что все вопросы разбились и закончились. И остались только губы, сорванное дыхание и разгоряченные тела.  
И это казалось единственно правильным, таким, что оба смогли уснуть, угомонившись, только когда небо начало светлеть на востоке…

…Хисаши просыпается поздно, просыпается под пристальным взглядом А-чана. Открывает глаза и ободряюще улыбается ему. А-чан смущенно отводит глаза:  
– Послушай, насчет вчерашнего... я не знаю, что на меня нашло... и я был пьян.. и если ты не хочешь.. мы можем...  
Хисаши иногда не хватает слов, он приподнимается на локте и, взяв пальцами Сакураи за подбородок, медленно и со вкусом целует его, прерывая поток этой несусветной чуши. Отрывается от губ и говорит только одно слово:  
– Сегодня.  
– Что? – не понимает Атсуши, и Хисаши приходится пояснить:  
– Я поцеловал тебя, – пауза. – Сегодня.

И был вечер. И финальный концерт в Токио, и пресс-конференция до: где Сакураи все время смущенно улыбался и нес какую-то бессмысленную благодарственную милоту, а Хисаши отмалчивался, глядя прямо перед собой и только под столом время от времени стискивал незаметно пальцы А-чана.  
И безжалостно яркие лучи софитов, шарящие по сцене, беснующаяся толпа у сцены, боготворящая заряжающегося ее любовью Сакураи. И близость Атсуши, и Имаи, уже осознанно прижимающийся лопатками к его груди.  
Сакураи, на мгновение отводящий в сторону микрофон, чтобы выдохнуть и пообещать на ухо Хисаши: «Выебу».  
И Хисаши, отвернувшись от него, кивает, веря в эту угрозу. И, вроде как, соглашаясь.  
Надо только пережить автограф-сессию и фуршет официального финала. И обязательно – выебет. Если не сегодня, то завтра – точно.  
Нет стыда у любви...  



End file.
